This invention relates to an improved engine unit for a motor vehicle and more particularly to an improved compact engine drive arrangement for such vehicles.
As is well known, the spatial requirements of motor vehicles are becoming quite critical. This is due to the increased complexity of the engines, transmissions and the number of accessories driven by the engine. Also, the configuration of modern motor vehicles and their streamlining dictates relatively small and sometimes undesirable configurations for the engine compartment in order to achieve the overall design effects of the vehicle. In order to achieve low hood lines and better streamlining, resort has been made to positioning the engine transversely in the engine compartment in a front engine, front wheel drive vehicle. Of course, such transverse engine locations in rear engine, rear wheel drive vehicles are also widely used. However, even though such an orientation can improve the layout of the engine compartment, there still is a problem in connection with the shape of the hood line. Specifically, if the engine cylinders are erect or forwardly inclined, they intrude into the forward portion of the hood area and dictate a high height in this region. This is unacceptable from both streamlining and aesthetic reason.
Furthermore, the use of dry sump lubrication systems are well known in order to permit a lowering of the center of gravity of the engine. However, such dry sump lubrication systems require the positioning of an external oil reservoir and this can be difficult. Furthermore, if the external oil reservoir is positioned at any significant distance from the engine, there becomes a danger of the conduits interconnecting the sump with the engine from being ruptured and resulting damage to the engine can occur.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved engine layout for a vehicle including a dry sump lubrication system and having a compact configuration.
In connection with the problems aforenoted, it is also desirable to provide an arrangement wherein the engine can drive a plurality of accessories but these accessories will be in a compact arrangement and yet relatively serviceable. Also the accessories should be silenced so that the noise of their operation does not intrude into the passenger compartment.
It is, therefore, a still further object of this invention to provide an improved accessory drive system for the engine of a motor vehicle.